


Irritable Plotting

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: extreme sullenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lerant doesn't see the point in Raoul taking a squire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irritable Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tamari during the 2013 Goldenlake Wishing Tree Exchange. Prompt: Lerant

_A squire_ , Lerant fumed as he saddled Lord Raoul's horse. There was no need for a squire! He was perfectly capable, so  _why_  did Sir Raoul suddenly want a squire? No good reason, no good reason at all. Lerant scowled. He supposed he was being slightly irrational – _no, not irrational, perhaps irritable_  – allowable, since it was the middle of the night, but he couldn't even begin to understand why the idea of a squire had not even been mentioned until the day before.  
  
And it was the girl, no less! Bad enough there was a squire, but to have it be someone that everyone would be watching? It would be easier to frighten a boy into leaving the service of Lord Raoul, simply because not as many people would care.  
  
 _Damn it_ , he thought.  _This just couldn't get any worse._  
  
He sighed and led the horses outside. There she was, talking to Sergeant Domitan, looking slightly overwhelmed but ready to go. Maybe she would decide that life in the King's Own was not for her. Lerant smiled to himself. There was, of course, no reason he couldn't help her come to that decision.


End file.
